Par delà les océans
by Mistishi
Summary: Smoker est un puissant marine. Un être dur, exigeant, qui ne mâche pas ses mots et ne laisse personne lui marcher sur les boots. Mais tout le monde sait qu'il s'agit là d'un écran de fumée et que qu'il est en réalité bien plus complexe que cela… Vous n'avez jamais voulu connaitre son histoire ? Toute son histoire, et ce qui lui est le plus précieux ?
1. Chapter 1

Par delà les océans

La nuit était impénétrable, mêlant l'encre ténébreuse du ciel avec celle des flots. Le bâtiment de la marine semblait alors n'être plus qu'une tâche claire immense jurant avec le reste du décor, dernier bastion de la lumière au milieu de cet univers où même les étoiles semblaient avoir été aspirées par la noirceur environnante. Mais n'était ce pas normal, au fond, pour un navire de la Marine ? N'était il pas sensé garantir la justice absolue dans ce monde en perdition où régnait le désordre et la piraterie ? Et jusqu'où cette justice pouvait elle aller sans devenir complètement aveugle ?

Perdu dans toutes ses pensées et ses cogitations, Smoker laissa nonchalamment échapper la fumée de son cigare, scrutant la pâle fumée se dissiper devant ses yeux, absorbée à son tour par les ténèbres nocturnes l'enveloppant. Cela faisait maintenant 5 ans qu'il était entré dans la marine. Il avait quitté son village natal à 18 ans en devenant soldat. Il avait de l'ambition et surtout des objectifs qu'il ferait tout pour atteindre. Il débarrasserait les mers de ces pirates minables qui faisaient leurs lois, rependant mort et désolation dans leur sillage. Il parviendrait à faire naitre un monde où elle serait en sécurité… Même si cela supposait qu'ils devaient être éloignés l'un de l'autre pour de périodes qui lui semblaient parfois interminables…

A cette pensée, un léger sourire, un rien mélancolique, s'étira sur les lèvres du marine alors qu'il reprenait une bouffée de tabac.

Les liens qui les unissaient ne souffriraient jamais d'un détail aussi insignifiant que pouvait être la distance…

**10 ans auparavant**

C'était une journée comme les autres dans un petit village protégé par la Marine. Cela faisait à présent un an que le roi des pirates GolD Roger avait été exécuté. Une vague de piraterie sans précédant s'était alors abattue sur le monde, déversant son lot d'infamies et de drames sur bon nombre d'îles jusqu'à là épargnées. Celle ayant vu grandir Smoker avait été jusqu'à présent sauve de ces tourmentes, bien que de nombreux incidents aient été à déplorer non loin. Le danger se faisait à chaque instant plus proche…

Smoker quant à lui avait à présent 14 ans. Son père faisait autrefois partie de la marine. Il avait été tué récemment, par un de ces nouveaux équipages de pirates assoiffés de richesses et de reconnaissances… Sa mère, infirmière de profession, en demeurait inconsolable et prostrée dans leur maison devenue trop silencieuse.

Le jeune adolescent était assis sur un banc installé au bord d'une falaise surplombant la mer. Une nouvelle fois, il avait séché les cours pour venir se réfugier ici. Il pouvait alors embrasser tout le port du regard. Des bâtiments de la marine étaient accostés à ses pieds, mais leur ventre de métal ne portait plus son père à présent. Il n'avait jamais eut de grandes ambitions. Son père était un homme bon et droit, heureux de servir sous les ordres de ses supérieurs en qui il avait toujours eut une confiance aveugle… Plus jeune, Smoker se souvenait avoir pensé que son père était un héro. Puis l'adolescence était venue, dénudant son géniteur de son auréole de gloire. Il avait alors commencé à lui en vouloir de ne pas avoir d'ambition… Il se contenter d'être dans l'ombre de ses supérieurs… Puis il était mort. Tué par un de ses nouveaux pirates de pacotilles tentant en vain de prendre la place laissé par GolD Roger. Smoker, à travers les limbes de sa douleur, ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir. S'il avait été un marine gradé, s'il avait été plus puissant, il n'aurait pas été en première ligne, ou, au moins, il aurait eut la puissance de se défendre…

Plus loin dans la baie, de la fumée s'élevait vers le ciel. Les décombres d'un navire pirate gisaient sur les flots, tristes rescapés d'une tentative d'attaque datant du matin même. Le bâtiment ennemi n'avait pas fait long feu et avait été envoyé par le fond. C'était là l'œuvre d'un vice amiral de la marine. Eux, au moins, avait le force de protéger les civiles tout en restant en vie. Dans ce monde, seuls les hommes forts survivaient et pouvaient décider de leur destin…

Smoker avait assisté à l'exécution de l'homme ayant engendré toute cette situation. La prestance incommensurable du Roi des Pirates déchu qu'il avait pu observer le jour de sa mort l'avait marqué à jamais. Du haut de son jeune âge, il avait pu comprendre ce que ses paroles prononcées du haut de son échafaud allaient déclencher. Il était aussi persuadé qu'aucun autre que lui ne pourrait prendre sa place sur son trône à présent vide. Qui aurait pu également son charisme et sa fierté, son courage et son impertinence face à la mort ? Ceux qui se contentaient de se jeter sur la voie qu'un autre avait ouvert pour eux n'étaient de toute manière que des charognards.

Son père était un faible mais défendait la justice… Les pirates de cette génération étaient des chiens enragés détruisant tout sur leur passage… Les dragons célestes faisaient leur loi par-dessus tout ça sans que personne ne s'en inquiétait vraiment… Ce monde semblait devenir fou, et personne ne paraissait être capable de juguler cette course folle vers une instabilité grandissante. Et lui dans tout ça ? Que pouvait il bien faire…

Laissant échapper un profond soupire, l'adolescent jeta un regard vers sa montre. L'heure de la fin des cours allaient bientôt sonner. S'il voulait continuer à éviter le reste de la troupe grouillante des adolescents superficiels de l'île, il allait devoir bouger. Lentement, il s'extirpa de sa contemplation songeuse. Nonchalamment, tout en commençant à se diriger vers le bord de mer, il extirpa un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche, en glissa une entre ses lèvres et l'alluma, prenant une profonde bouffée. Il avait commencé à fumer un peu après la mort de son père. Ça illustrait à son sens parfaitement l'impression désagréable qu'il avait d'être constamment dans le brouillard. Cet air toxique mais chaud qu'il inspirait emplissait ses poumons et l'aidait à garder pied, ne serait ce qu'un peu.

Bientôt il arriva au bord de l'eau, dans un petit renfoncement rocheux étant devenu son second lieu de perdition préféré. L'endroit était assez isolé mais avait une vue imprenable sur l'horizon mêlant l'azur du ciel et de la mer. Smoker aimait s'assoir dans un coin, les pieds dans l'eau, scrutant le point le plus éloigné qu'il lui était possible de voir. Ici, il pouvait réfléchir tranquillement. Ici, il pouvait fuir un peu cette réalité qu'il trouvait trop pesante et étouffante, voir stérile. Ici, il était persuadé de ne pas être dérangée…

En temps normal.

Car aujourd'hui, l'horizon d'habitude immaculé était souillé des décombres du navire pirate ayant été abattu dans la matinée. De nombreux débris divers jonchaient les rochers du refuge de l'adolescent. Smoker les parcouru rapidement du regard, tirant un peu plus sur sa cigarette, un rien blasé. Au fond, ces pirates étaient des êtres sordides qui avaient mérité leur sort. D'un geste vif et dédaigneux, le jeune homme arracha le mégot de ses lèvres, le jetant avec violence dans l'eau non loin.

Se fut alors que son regard fut attiré par une forme à moitié immergée. Smoker se figea dans son geste, scrutant l'individu immobile vautré sur les rochers. Il était plutôt frêle et de petite taille (jeune ou nain ?). Des cheveux courts et bruns mouillés par l'eau salée. Des vêtements sales en lambeaux qui laissaient entrevoir une peau pâle striée d'ecchymoses et de plaies. L'adolescent était incapable de dire s'il s'agissait là d'une fille ou d'un garçon, et s'il était mort ou vivant… Devait il vraiment s'en soucier ? Etait il du genre à tourner les talons dans une telle situation ? Mais si cette personne était là, c'était certainement qu'il s'agissait d'un pirate…. Pouvait-il alors porter secours à un tel individu ? Mais ne vaudrait il pas moins encore qu'eux s'il agissait de la sorte ?

En plein désarroi, Smoker ne pouvait détacher son regard d'ambre de la silhouette inanimée, ne sachant que choisir…

Jamais il n'aurai pu imaginer à quel point son choix allait bouleverser son existence…

Mot de l'auteur :

Bonjour à tous ! Je vous présente ici une petite fic sans prétention sur Smoker (que j'ai re découvert récemment). Je suis à une semaine de mon redu de mémoire, mon taux de stress et au taquet et ma frustration de ne pas pouvoir écrire (à cause du mémoire que je dois finir en priorité) atteint des sommets. Du coup, afin de ne pas péter totalement un câble, voici un petit premier chapitre de « par delà les océans », j'espère que cela vous plaira !

Bonne soirée à tous !


	2. Chapter 2

Mot de l'auteur :

Bonjour à tous !  
Tout à bord, merci à One blue tail et minimilie pour leurs commentaires ! et vos encouragements pour mon mémoire (horreur malheur et désespoir lol)  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira à tous en tout cas ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Doucement, Smoker s'approcha de la silhouette inanimée, sur ses gardes. Il serra les poings, tendant chaque muscle de son corps, regrettant dans l'instant d'avoir sécher les cours d'athlétisme. En effet, le jeune garçon aux cheveux de lune ne jouissait pas d'une impressionnante stature, au contraire. Ces derniers mois, il avait souffert d'une poussée de croissance n'en finissant plus de projeter sa tête vers les cieux mais le laissant un rien amaigris. Cependant, vue le gabarit de la personne allongée le nez contre les rochers, il n'aurait aucun mal à le contrôler, il en était certain.

« Eh, toi. » commença-t-il d'un ton sec et sans appel. « Ça va ? »

Aucune réponse. Les douces vagues venaient mourir sur les jambes écorchées de l'inconnu, ne le faisant pourtant pas bouger d'un millimètre. L'eau devait certainement être glacée pourtant en ce début de décembre. Smoker s'approcha encore de quelques pas, arrivant tout près du corps inconscient, avant de s'accroupir à ses cotés. Il parcouru de ses yeux ambrés les innombrables plaies parsemant les membres faméliques de celui qu'il devinait être un ancien prisonnier du bâtiment pirate abattu ce matin. Vu son état pitoyable qui ne datait assurément pas de la veille, l'adolescent pouvait d'or et déjà rayé de son esprit la possibilité qu'il s'agisse là d'un pirate. Son secours était de ce fait d'autant plus légitime.

« Eh… Tu m'entends ? »

Précautionneusement, le jeune homme posa sa main sur le dos glacé du rescapé, le secouant doucement. Mais une nouvelle, il n'obtint aucune réponse. Cela commençait à être préoccupant… S'il s'agissait là d'un cadavre, aussi triste que cela puisse être, Smoker aurait préféré qu'il aille s'échouer plus loin que dans sa crique. Ayant reçu de sa mère quelques notions de secourisme, le jeune homme vint attraper le frêle poignet de l'inconnu, y cherchant un pouls.

Au début, il ne perçu rien, laissant échapper un soupire légèrement blasé. Cependant il demeura quelques instants de plus, pianotant du bout des doigts sur la peau trop pâle et frigorifiée. Alors qu'il n'y croyait plus, le jeune homme cru saisir une faible vibration, comme un murmure. Instantanément, il se figea, à l'écoute, craignant d'avoir rêvé. Pourtant, le battement était là, au creux de ses doigts, léger, venant à peine frôler sa peau, semblable à une brise, faisant rater une pulsation au cœur de l'adolescent.

Le rescapé était vivant. Et vu son état, si Smoker voulait que cela continue ainsi, il devait agir prestement.

Sans plus perdre un instant, le garçon se saisit de l'inconnu pour le mettre sur le dos. A mis chemin dans son geste, il s'arrêta cependant, comme foudroyé. Le visage du rescapé s'était tourné vers lui dans la manœuvre, laissant apparaitre les traits juvéniles et malmenés d'une fillette qui ne devait pas avoir plus de dix ans tout au plus. Un hématome dévorait presque entièrement le coté droit de son visage et une profonde entaille ouvrait sa lèvre inférieure. Ses cheveux bruns étaient à peine plus longs que les siens, emmêlés et mouillés par l'eau salée et du sang. Ses joues cireuses étaient creusées au possible, témoignant d'une malnutrition prolongée.

Smoker n'osait pas imaginer ce que cette frêle gamine avait du endurer entre les mains de ces maudits pirates. Au moins l'avaient ils payé au prix fort par le biais des canons de la marine… Entre ses bras, elle ressemblait à une poupée brisée et désarticulée. Doucement, l'adolescent frôla du bout des doigts la pommette blessée la fillette, comme perdu dans une douloureuse contemplation qui ne faisait que confirmer ses pires réflexions. La faiblesse n'était pas une chose autorisée dans ce monde, encore moins depuis la mort de GolD Roger et l'emballement effréné de la piraterie. Que pouvait bien faire une enfant comme elle dans ce monde de fous, mis à part se faire broyer par des rouages carnassiers la dépassant totalement ?

Cependant, plus urgent que ses cogitations un rien pessimistes et désabusées, il fallait dans un premier temps lui permettre déjà de vivre. Elle avait réussi à se tirer de ce qui avait du être un enfer, il aurait été malvenu de la part de l'adolescent de la laisser mourir dans ce coin perdu entre terre et mer. Sans plus attendre, Smoker ramena la fillette contre lui, la prenant fermement dans ses bras. Ses vêtements glacés et trempés mouillaient son t-shirt, le faisant légèrement frissonner. Si lui commençait déjà à avoir froid, il n'osait pas penser au degré d'hypothermie dans lequel devait être plongée l'inconnue. Sa mère saurait comment agir.

Le jeune homme se releva périlleusement après deux tentatives infructueuses, décidant intérieurement de se mettre au sport dès le lendemain. Si ce monde était fait pour les puissants, il ne survivrait lui-même pas bien longtemps s'il n'était même pas capable de soulever une brindille décharnée telle que la demoiselle inconsciente. Une fois relevé et assuré de sa prise, Smoker entama le chemin de retour qui le mènerait à son domicile. Il savait pertinemment que sa mère s'y trouverait. Depuis le décès brutal de son père, elle s'était totalement refermée sur elle-même, ne sortant plus de la maison qu'à de rares occasions qu'elle ne pouvait éviter. Elle s'était mise à travailler de nuit dans une petite clinique, afin de se soustraire au maximum au contact avec les gens qu'elle ne parvenait plus à supporter. Le reste du temps, elle restait prostrée sur le canapé du salon, fixant le mur lui faisant face avec un regard vide qui terrorisait l'adolescent malgré lui. Il lui semblait voir là un zombie ayant revêtu le corps de sa mère. Et il craignait par-dessus tout qu'une chose semblable ne lui arrive aussi…

Sécher les cours, fuir la maison, laisser sa chambre dans un capharnaüm monstrueux, fumer sans même se donner la peine de s'en cacher… Tout ça, s'il s'agissait aussi de sa façon de rester en vie était également une tentative jusqu'à présent infructueuse de faire réagir sa mère. Autrefois, une simple tâche sur ses vêtements suffisait à la faire démarrer.

« Je veux que tu sois beau, mon fils ! Tu n'es pas un sauvageon ! Pourquoi ne pas vivre nu tant que tu y es !»Disait-elle à cette époque qui lui semblait bien lointaine alors qu'elle remontait seulement à une poignée de mois.

Aujourd'hui, il aurait pu sortir un caleçon sur la tête et une seringue de drogue planté dans le coude qu'elle n'aurait pas bougé d'un millimètre. Néanmoins, elle demeurait dans ce monde la dernière personne en qui il avait confiance. Et dans la situation actuelle, il était persuadé que ramener cette enfant chez eux était la meilleure chose à faire.

Bientôt, totalement essoufflé, il arriva au portail de leur petite propriété familiale dans un quartier retiré du village. Autrefois, le jardin entourant la maison n'était qu'un immense parterre de fleurs où se mêlaient toutes les couleurs de l'arc en ciel. A présent, les végétaux étaient tous morts et seule l'herbe folle recouvrait encore le sol. La bâtisse en elle-même semblait être en deuil, avec ses volets constamment clos et ses feuilles mortes s'entassant le long des murs. Smoker avait du mal à croire que le printemps reviendrait un jour ici.

Arrivant à la porte, le jeune homme se trouva dans une posture somme toute des plus délicates. Face à la porte close, tenant toujours contre son torse la petite endormie, il était incapable de se saisir des clés dans sa poche. Soupirant, un rien énervé, et pestiférant de tout son être intérieur contre cette maudite habitude qu'avait pris sa mère de toujours fermer la porte à double tour, Smoker n'eut d'autre choix que de tambouriner dans cette dernière avec le pied, espérant de tout cœur qu'elle s'extirperait de sa torpeur en l'entendant.

Rien ne vint cependant dans un premier temps. Comment pouvait-elle ne pas bouger avec le vacarme qu'il faisait ? L'adolescent redoubla alors ses coups.

« M'man ! C'est moi ! Je peux pas ouvrir la porte, vient, c'est urgent là ! M'man ! »

Après encore quelques coups et jurons supplémentaires, du bruit se fit enfin entendre de l'autre coté du panneau de bois malmené. Un bruit de clé retentit dans la serrure, au grand soulagement du jeune homme totalement à bout de souffle. Lentement, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entre voir à l'adolescent sa mère dans un piteux état. En effet, elle revêtait encore l'ancien peignoir de son défunt mari, bien trop grand pour elle, dont les rayures grises et bleues délavées faisaient d'autant plus ressortir ses profonds cernes. Ses cheveux châtains auraient eut besoin d'un bon shampoing, ou au moins d'un coup de peigne tant ils formaient des nœuds autour de son visage cireux. Ses yeux noisettes étaient brumeux, agars, presque morts, détail horrifiant et énervant le plus Smoker parmi tous les autres. Il ne reconnaissait plus celle qui autrefois était une femme vive et coquette, dynamique et forte. Elle avait été brisée, elle aussi…

Dans un premier temps, la quarantenaire ne régit pas en voyant son fils sur le pas de la porte. Il la fixait avec une sorte d'urgence qu'elle ne parvenait plus à saisir. Qu'est ce qui pouvait bien mériter un tel émoi de sa part ?

« M'man ! J'ai besoin de toi là ! »

D'un geste maladroit qui trahissait sa fatigue, le garçon réajusta sa prise sur la gamine blessée qu'il tenait toujours, portant son regard d'ambre inquiet vers elle. Sa mère suivit ses yeux, découvrant alors la raison de cet empressement soudain. Une fillette. C'était une fillette visiblement mal au point, trempée et blessée, inconsciente de surcroits. L'épais voile tapissant les prunelles marron de l'infirmière se dissipa légèrement, ses automatismes de professionnelle reprenant légèrement le dessus sur sa douleur indicible. Doucement, elle porta sa main sur le front glacé de l'enfant, dégageant une mèche brune poisseuse de sang.

« Smoker… Qui est ce ? »

Un rien exaspéré par cette réponse qu'il jugea inadaptée à la situation, l'intéressé resserra sa prise avant de pousser sa mère, pénétrant dans le salon baigné d'obscurité de la maison.

« On s'en fout de qui c'est ! Je l'ai trouvé au bord de mer, et elle pête pas la forme. Elle a besoin de soins là ! »

Sans plus attendre, Smoker alla allonger précautionneusement l'inconnue sur le canapé, déposant avec douceur sa tête sur un coussin. Il la scruta quelques instants tout en malaxant ses bras endoloris, scrutant le léger mouvement de ses narines qui témoignait d'une respiration.

Sa mère s'était approchée à pas de loup, observant elle aussi ce petit être blessé que son fils lui avait ramené.

« On devrait peut être l'amener à l'hôpital tu ne penses pas ? » murmura-t-elle d'une petite voix à peine audible, exaspérant dans l'instant l'adolescent.

« Pourquoi, t'es pas infirmière ? Tu peux pas la soigner toi ? » répondit il d'une voix sèche et sans appel.

« Smoker… »

« Avant de te délester d'elle, maman. » reprit-il en encrant son regard obstinément sur l'enfant inconsciente « peut être pourrais tu l'ausculter pour voir si elle a vraiment besoin de soins à l'hôpital. Tu crois pas qu'elle a du assez en baver pour en plus se réveiller dans un couloir qui pu l'antiseptique avec des tuyaux de tous les cotés et des gens qui la prenne pour un numéro de dossier ? »

Il avait énoncé cette dernière tirade en braquant son regard d'ambre dans les yeux fuyant de sa mère. Il faisait bien entendu référence à un incident qu'il avait lui-même vécu quelques semaines plus tôt. En effet, il avait cherché la bagarre dans un coin un peu malfamé de la ville, se retrouvant pas mal cabossé de part le fait qu'il bien plus en colère que musclé. Il avait fini par aller à l'hôpital avec deux cotes fêlées, une légère commotion cérébrale et aucun moyen de joindre son seul parent encore en vie. Il était resté des heures assis en ravalant sa douleur, voyant passer devant lui un personnel médical surbooké et totalement déshumanisé. Il ne voulait assurément pas que sa nouvelle protégée finisse dans la même situation. Il était peut être apte à affronter ça, mais pas elle…

Smoker s'était alors relevé, fixant toujours sa mère dont il égalerait bientôt la taille.

« Ausculte là. Si elle a besoin de soins plus poussés, je l'amènerai moi-même à l'hôpital. »

Ravalant difficilement sa salive face au ton sans appel de sa progéniture, Martika opina doucement du chef, allant s'assoir près de l'enfant assoupie. Elle pouvait sentir le lourd regard de l'adolescent dans sa nuque, la stressant quelque peu. Elle savait qu'il lui en voulait pour son attitude depuis la mort de son père. Il la trouvait faible, et il détestait les faibles. Délicatement, elle vint caresser la joue blessée de la petite fille. Quel âge pouvait-elle bien avoir ? 10-12 ans ? Sa maigreur faussait certainement son estimation. Elle aussi avait été brisée par ce monde de dingues. Toutes deux avaient été broyées par la piraterie. Elle avait perdu son époux. Et cette enfant sa liberté.

Un immense élan d'empathie la saisit à son égard. Smoker avait raison, si c'était dans ses cordes, elle devait au moins essayer de la soigner. Entre poupées désarticulées, elles ne pourraient que se comprendre…

« D'accord, Smoker. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Si je peux m'occuper d'elle, je le ferai. »

Intérieurement, l'adolescent senti une petite lueur d'espoir naitre. Il porta son regard orangé vers l'inconnue qui avait déjà réussi à faire pour sa mère plus que lui en plusieurs mois. Sa venue dans leur vie était peut être une bonne chose pour eux trois finalement…


	3. Chapter 3

Tout était noir, une nouvelle fois… l'obscurité était totale, l'étreignant toute entière. Elle avait l'impression d'étouffer, comme si l'air lui-même était fait de plomb et d'électricité, l'écrasant dans un étau dont elle ne pouvait se dépêtre. Elle se débattait vainement entre ses draps à poids, en proie à une angoisse animale qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Comme les animaux qui pressentaient la venue d'un cataclysme, son corps sentait le danger en approche… Puis un bruit puissant, semblable à un coup de tonnerre, retentit tout près, la faisant sursauter, l'extirpant violemment de son sommeil déjà mouvementé. Durant quelques instants, la fillette demeura agar, le souffle court, incapable de reconnaitre le songe de la réalité.

Hélas, d'autres détonations retentirent alors, toujours plus proches, faisant vibrer les fenêtres de sa chambre d'enfant. Même s'il s'agissait de la réalité, elle était en plein cauchemar. Dehors, des hurlements de terreur s'élevaient non loin, et les cieux nocturnes étaient défigurés par des colonnes de fumées teintées d'orange et de rouge. Que pouvait-il bien se passer ? Incrédule, la gamine s'extirpa de son lit, marchant pieds nus sur le carrelage glacé recouvrant le sol, s'approchant de la fenêtre la plus proche. La vision qu'elle y découvrit lui glaça le sang : le village était en feu, pris d'assaut par un immense navire menaçant. Il trônait au milieu du petit port de pêcheurs, y déversant des torrents de silhouettes sombres dont les sabres reflétaient les éclats sanglants des incendies omniprésents. Le sinistre crâne ornant son pavillon semblait savourer le carnage prenant place à ses pieds, souriant macabrement de toutes ses dents immaculées.

Derrière la gamine, un violent bruit de bois se brisant l'extirpa brutalement de son observation, la tétanisant complètement. Des cris se firent entendre, ainsi que des rires gras qui glacèrent le sang de la petite fille dans l'instant. La voix de son père s'éleva alors, mais l'enfant ne compris pas ses paroles. Sa phrase demeura d'ailleurs en suspend. Un coup de feu retentit brusquement, y mettant un terme prématuré. Elle entendit alors quelqu'un hurler, reconnaissant à peine la voix brisée de sa mère, recouverte rapidement par les rires cruels de leurs assaillants sans pitié. Elle ne comprenait plus ce qui se passait… Tout cela ne pouvait être réel…

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit alors à la volée, la faisant sursauter. Sa mère entra dans la pièce en courant, terrorisée comme jamais elle ne l'avait vu auparavant. Sa chemise de nuit était maculée de sang et ses joues étaient striées de larmes n'arrêtant pas de couler. Elle l'entendit prononcer son prénom, mais avant même qu'elle n'ait pu l'atteindre, une haute silhouette se dessina dans l'encadrement de porte, un revolver pointé dans sa direction.

Malgré le fait que tout allait bien trop vite pour son esprit d'enfant, le temps lui parut être mis brusquement au ralenti.

Elle vit le doigt du pirate serrer la gâchette, l'étincelle naitre contre le métal sombre… Elle entendit le coup de feu partir, comme s'il raisonnait entre les parois de son crâne. Il lui sembla même visualiser le trajet du projectile, depuis le canon jusqu'au crâne de mère. Il lui parut entendre le bruit de ses os céder sous l'impacte alors que le regard azure de sa génitrice s'embrumait, sa bouche restant grande ouverte dans un cri de douleur muet. La lourde chute désarticulée de son corps jusqu'au sol n'en finissait plus. Et, alors qu'elle touchait enfin le sol, les jambes de la jeune fille cédèrent à leur tour, la faisant tomber à genoux face au cadavre inanimé de sa mère.

Elle ne comprenait plus… Cela ne pouvait être vrai… Sa vue se brouillait, noyée dans des larmes amères. Incapable de bouger, comme terrassée, elle ne pu que se contenter de relever la tête vers l'assassin de ses parents qui s'était entre temps approchait d'elle, se plantant face à elle en enjambant négligemment la femme à qui il venait d'ôter la vie.

La seule chose qu'elle fut capable de penser, alors qu'il pointait son arme vers elle, prêt à l'abattre à son tour, c'était qu'il n'avait rien d'humain.

Rien, dans ses yeux fous exorbités et avides de sang…  
Rien, dans son sourire gâté et carnassier…  
Rien, dans sa peau poisseuse et burinée par le soleil…  
Rien, dans sa posture caricaturale secouée de tic nerveux…  
Rien, dans ses vêtements crasseux et tachés de sang…

Rien de tout cela n'était digne d'être appelé 'humain'. Elle se trouvait face à un animal, une bête sauvage dotée d'une arme, et elle allait périr par ses mains, comme ses parents…

Hélas, le coup ne vint pas. Une lueur malsaine naquit au fond des prunelles du pirate qui leva rapidement sa crosse avant de l'abattre sur la tempe de la fillette qui n'eut le temps de réagir. Le choc fut rude, la projetant au sol aux cotés de sa mère dont le sang se répandait sur le par terre couleur crème. La dernière vision de son univers anéanti se résumait à cela : du rouge dévorant tout sur son passage, s'étirant à n'en plus finir ce qui était autrefois une étendue immaculée.

Alors qu'elle sombrait dans l'inconscience, la fillette suppliait intérieurement pour périr ici, aux cotés des siens. Car elle savait pertinemment que si se n'était le cas, c'était quelque chose de bien pire que la mort qui l'attendait…

Hélas… La mort ne vint pas.

Et, depuis ce qui lui paraissait être une éternité, elle n'était plus capable que d'espérer mourir.

A chaque fois qu'elle s'éveillait, elle avait pris l'habitude de demeurer les yeux clos, s'enfermant aussi longtemps que possible dans les ténèbres pour fuir l'enfer qui était le sien. Mais ses démons la rattrapaient toujours.

Cette fois ci encore, elle s'éveillait… Les coups avaient du être plus rudes que d'habitude, car elle ne parvenait pas à remettre en ordre ses pensées, comme si son cerveau était emprisonnée dans du coton. Son corps entier la lançait, lui envoyant des pics de douleur semblables à des décharges électriques. Ça n'en finirait donc jamais…

Cependant… Quelque chose l'interpella bientôt. Le silence paisible l'entourant n'avait rien d'habituel. Aucun bruit, aucun cris, aucun rire grivois ou coup de feu… Aucun roulis non plus… Tout était… calme…

Et ce parfum… Il flottait dans l'air comme une très légère odeur de tabac et d'air frais. Rien à voir avec les fringances de moisie et de saleté qu'elle avait côtoyé ces derniers mois. Elle ne reposait pas non plus à même le plancher, mais sur quelque chose de moelleux soulageant son ossature malmenée. Elle se sentait… étrangement bien.

Était-elle en train de rêver ? Si c'était le cas, elle ne voulait pas se réveiller. Elle avait tenté par tous les moyens de s'enfuir, mais n'y était jamais parvenues, ses tentatives se soldant toutes par des échecs lamentables suivis de représailles fracassantes, dans tous les sens du terme. Elle avait fini par perdre l'espoir de voir s'achever son calvaire, ne serait ce qu'en rêve. C'était trop douloureux d'espérer inutilement…

Pourtant, à cet instant, tout cela lui paraissait tellement réel. Lui était il permit d'espérer ?

Après de longues minutes d'hésitations et d'appréhension, la demoiselle finit par en venir à la conclusion qu'elle ne pouvait pas fuir éternellement la réalité de son présent, quelle qu'elle puisse être.

Lentement, la jeune fille ouvrit les yeux, retenant son souffle. Le décor qu'elle découvrit alors lui était totalement étranger… Le rêve était il en fait réalité ?

Elle voulu se relever, mais son corps semblait être de plomb, cloué au matelas par la douleur. Que s'était il passé ? Ses souvenirs étaient confus et la tête lui tournait. Doucement, elle porta sa main à son front, ce simple geste lui arrachant dans l'instant une grimace tant chacun de ses muscles était endoloris. Ses yeux tombèrent alors sur des bandages propres protégeant ses plaies, la laissant complètement dubitative. Jamais personne sur ce maudit bateau pirate ne se serait donné la peine de la panser de la sorte. Où diable pouvait elle être ?

L'enfant égarée balaya de la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait du regard, totalement déboussolée. Il s'agissait là visiblement d'une chambre. Une chambre de garçon à fortiori. Des posters de groupes de rock ornaient la totalité des murs, et des vêtements masculins recouvraient l'intégralité de ce qui devait être en temps normal un bureau. Dans un coin de la chambre se trouvait une guitare, ainsi qu'une batte de baseball ornée de clous reposant contre celle-ci, faisant légèrement froncer les sourcils de la demoiselle. Un cendrier vide reposait près de la fenêtre par laquelle entrait une douce lumière l'éblouissant légèrement, lui faisant tourner la tête. Elle tomba alors nez à nez avec une cible de fléchette accrochée à la porte close de la chambre, sur laquelle avait été cloué un étendant pirate. Le fillette se figea dans l'instant en voyant se motif, sentant son sang se glacer dans ses veines. La panique commença immédiatement à monter en elle, mais elle retomba en minimum quand elle remarqua l'état pitoyable du drapeau servant visiblement de défouloir au propriétaire des lieux.

Bien qu'encore sur ses gardes, elle laissa échapper malgré elle un soupire de soulagement, fermant ses yeux pour mieux faire le point.

Elle n'était plus sur le bateau pirate. Elle se trouvait à présent dans une chambre, très probablement sur la terre ferme.  
Une chambre de garçon.  
Aimant le rock.  
Jouant de la guitare et de la batte cloutée.  
Fumeur.  
Et ayant apparemment une dent contre les pirates.

Bien que les derniers mois lui ait appris à ne plus croire aux miracles, elle devait avouer que dans l'instant, elle éprouvait une étrange sensation d'euphorie. Bien qu'elle ait à demeurer encore sur ses gardes pour ne pas souffrir d'un nouveau faux espoir, où qu'elle puisse être maintenant, ça ne pourrait jamais être pire que là d'où elle venait. Elle ne comprenait cependant pas comment elle avait pu atterrir ici. Elle avait la désagréable impression d'être une coquille de noix ballotée par les flots, sans aucune emprise sur son existence.

Trop de choses se bousculaient dans son esprit encore embrumé. La fatigue remonta en elle comme une marée la submergeant, mêlée à un flot confus de sentiments entremêlés. Doucement elle se laissa aller au sommeil, perdant progressivement pieds. Pour la première fois depuis ce qui lui semblait être une éternité, il lui semblait pouvoir s'endormir sans craindre son réveil à venir…

* * *

Mot de l'auteur :

Bonsoir à tous ! Et merci de lire cette fiction !  
Je sais Smoker n'est pas présent dans ce chapitre, mais il le sera dans tous les autres ne vous inquiétez pas ! Au moins, vous avez découvert un peu sa chambre ! J'ai fait cela pour introduire celle qui est encore la mystérieuse enfin recueillie par ses soins. J'espère que cela vous a plu, et je vous dit à très bientôt pour la suite ! Bonne soirée !


	4. Chapter 4

Smoker inspira profondément la fumée de sa cigarette, nonchalamment vautré sur un banc du cœur de son village. En ce début d'après midi, les ruelles étaient plutôt inanimées, ce qui lui allait parfaitement. Le reste des gosses de son âge était encore sur les bancs du collège, dociles benêts emmagasinant sagement les informations inutiles que des adultes planqués jugeaient cruciales pour leur future existence insipide. Il avait toujours eut du mal avec l'autorité mal placée des professeurs. Il les trouvait suffisants et bornés, bien trop sûr de leur savoir figé sur papier glacé. Sa courte expérience de la vie lui avait déjà appris que les choses n'avaient rien d'éternelle. Les vies pouvaient être écourtées. Les ères pouvaient prendre fin. Et le chaos pouvait survenir…

Que pouvait donc savoir ces pleutres cachés derrières leur pupitre de tout cela ? La gamine qu'il avait recueillie la veille devait certainement bien plus connaitre le vrai sens de l'existence, dans sa cruauté et son inconstance, que ces blaireaux prétentieux se croyant aptes à former la jeunesse de ce monde en perdition.

Expirant dans un soupire un nuage de pâle fumée, l'adolescent laissa choir son regard d'ambre sur les nombreux paquets l'entourant. Sa mère, après avoir ausculter la fillette, avait accepté de la prendre en charge. Ses blessures étaient certes nombreuses mais leur gravité, considérée séparément, était relative. Son état demeurait cependant préoccupant. Après que l'infirmière ait réalisé les soins nécessaires, ils décidèrent tous les deux qu'il serait préférable pour elle d'être mise dans la chambre de Smoker. Son lit était indéniablement plus confortable que le canapé. A la hâte, l'adolescent avait donc entassé ses fringues dispersées aux quatre coins de la pièce, les jetant sur le meuble le plus inutile à ses yeux : son bureau. Il avait repoussé sous le lit les objets et magazines trainant à même le sol, rendant le plus accueillant possible son antre en un minimum de temps. De toute manière, c'était certainement le dernier des soucis de la fillette ne s'étant toujours pas réveillée depuis…

Il avait passé la nuit sur le canapé, cogitant à la meilleure façon d'approcher la nouvelle venue une fois qu'elle aurait enfin ouvert les yeux… Elle serait surement terrorisée. Il allait lui falloir établir une relation de confiance s'il voulait pouvoir l'aider un tant soit peu. Mais comment pouvait-il créer un tel lien avec une fille ? Il lui avait cependant fallu admettre que le problème aurait été le même s'il avait s'agit d'un garçon. Smoker s'était indéniablement refermé sur lui-même ces derniers mois, ne trouvant plus d'intérêt à continuer à côtoyer des gosses stupides ne voyant pas plus loin que le bout de leur nez. Était-il donc le seul à voir à quel point le monde avait été bouleversé depuis la disparition du roi des pirates ? Il avait fini par s'endormir, perdu dans ses cogitations.

Ce matin, alors que sa mère était rentrée de son travail de nuit, le jeune garçon avait établi un plan qui lui semblait infaillible. Une fois assuré que Martika veillerait sur l'endormie, il se saisit de son portefeuille, sans même se donner la peine de lui demander son avis, quittant la maison pour le centre ville.

Et, quelques heures plus tard, le voilà donc sur ce banc, entouré d'emplettes aussi diverses que variées, outils de sa stratégie implacable. En effet, Smoker avait, à son sens, raisonné de la façon la plus logique qui pouvait être. C'était une fille. D'une dizaine d'années environ. Elle aimait donc assurément tous les trucs gnan gnan qu'aimaient habituellement les filles. Fort de cette certitude, l'adolescent avait donc fait les boutiques afin d'acheter tous les objets gnan gnan qu'il imaginait indispensable à son bien être. Quelques robes à froufrous roses, une peluche en forme d'ourson couleur crème, une affreuse poupée dont les yeux disproportionnés lui donnaient l'air d'un poisson mort, des livres pour filles guimauves au possible, des bonbons aux couleurs acidulées…

Jamais auparavant il n'avait eut aussi honte de sa vie… L'achat des robes fut pour lui la pire épreuve qu'il lui ait été donné d'affronter à ce jour. Il s'était retrouvé face à une vendeuse un rien hystérique persuadée qu'il faisait un cadeau à sa première petite copine, ne cessant de ponctuer ses phrases par des 'c'est trop adoraaaaaable !' lui faisant monter le feu aux joues. Il avait faillit craquer à plusieurs reprises, réfrénant son envie de partir en courant de la boutique en se répétant qu'il devait le faire pour la fillette qu'il avait décidé de recueillir. C'était son choix, sa responsabilité. Il se devait de l'assumer…

Sa cigarette était terminée depuis quelques minutes déjà. L'adolescent hésita quelques instants à en rallumer une autre, mais il décida de s'abstenir. Il attrapa le mégot éteint d'entre ses lèvres, le jetant négligemment dans un pot de fleurs non loin, provoquant le regard réprobateur de quelques passants. Il devait rentrer à présent. Peut être la fillette serait elle réveillée… Et sa mère risquait fortement de dormir, vu qu'elle travaillait de nuit. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se retrouve seule, elle risquait de paniquer.

Le jeune garçon s'étira de tout son long, faisant craquer ses phalanges dans un bruit sourd. Il se saisit de ses emplettes, bondissant ensuite sur ses jambes pour prendre le chemin de sa maison. C'était la première fois depuis des mois qu'il ressentait une sorte de hâte de retourner dans ce qui lui servait de foyer…

A l'autre extrémité du village, dans la chambre de l'adolescent, la fillette émergeait à nouveau de son profond sommeil. Durant quelques instants, l'angoisse re surgit, la paralysant à nouveau. Les mécanismes de défense qu'elle avait mis en place ces derniers mois mettraient certainement du temps à disparaitre. Cependant, quand elle rouvrit à nouveau les yeux, elle vit le même décor qu'un peu plus tôt, la rassurant un minimum. Lentement, après quelques tentatives infructueuses et douloureuses, l'enfant parvint à s'assoir en partie au milieu des draps. Elle balaya à nouveau la pièce du regard, s'attardant d'avantage sur la décoration approximative l'entourant. Il se dégageait de cet environnement un rien désordonné un naturel apaisant aux yeux de la petite brune. Le silence régnait toujours dans les lieux, l'étonnant quelque peu. Etait elle donc seule ici ?

D'un coup, son regard tomba sur un petit tabouret posé à coté du lit. Il y avait là une carafe d'eau, un verre et des biscuits. Brusquement, sa gorge lui parut affreusement sèche. Elle scruta la porte close de la chambre, tendit l'oreille pour écouter le silence profond régnant dans la demeure, hésitant quelques instants à bouger. Puis, lentement, elle se pencha vers la carafe, s'arrêtant cependant à cause de la douleur lui vrillant les côtes. Quel mal de chien ! Portant sa main à sa taille, elle s'aperçut alors des vêtements qu'elle portait. Ses haillons crasseux avaient été remplacé par une chemise de nuit sans manche couleur pastelle, lui arrivant bien plus loin que les pieds. Surement la tenue d'une femme adulte… un léger parfum de fleur se dégageait du doux tissu, lui donnait envie de pleurer. Son cauchemar était il vraiment terminé ?

D'un coup, du bruit se fit entendre non loin. Le son d'une porte close qu'on essayait d'ouvrir. Un juron se fit entendre, faisant sursauter l'enfant. Des souvenirs macabres lui revinrent en mémoire. Aux aguets, la demoiselle perçu le cliquetis d'une clé tournant dans une serrure, lui glaçant le sang sans qu'elle ne puisse contrôler la vague de panique la submergeant instantanément. Sans réfléchir, elle se jeta sous les draps, s'enroulant dedans en tremblant de tout son corps. Elle entendait des pas se rapprocher, la terrorisant un peu plus à chaque seconde. C'était incontrôlable. Son corps régissait malgré elle, emprisonné dans des automatismes de survie bien trop encrés en elle pour qu'elle puisse lutter. Cachée au milieu de la couette, son cœur battant à tout rompre, l'enfant entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir. Elle avait l'impression que de l'eau glacée coulait le long de son échine alors qu'elle s'immobilisait autant que possible, enfouissant son visage dans le matelas. Inconsciemment, elle attendait les cris, les coups et le reste…

Cependant, rien ne vint.

Sur le pas de la porte de sa propre chambre, Smoker s'était immobilisé en voyant que la gamine avait changé de position. Elle s'était enfouie sous la couette et paraissait être un peu roulée sur elle-même, créant au centre du lit un dôme de tissu dont il pouvait voir les tremblements. Que faire à présent ?

Doucement, il fit quelques pas dans la pièce, déposant les sachets au pied du lit. Il se racla légèrement la gorge, mal à l'aise, ce qui fit instantanément sursauter la protubérance de couette. Au moins, cela avait le mérite de prouver qu'elle était réveillée…

« Euh… Désolé, je voulais pas te faire peur… »

Le tas de draps s'immobilisa, aux aguets. Smoker laissa échapper un léger soupire, se passant une main dans la nuque. Les rapports humains, c'était vraiment pas son fort.

« Tu… je… j'm'appelle Smoker, tu veux pas sortir de là-dessous ? Tu vas finir par étouffer. »

Aucune réponse ne se fit entendre. Cependant, Smoker cru voir la couette s'affaisser un peu, comme si l'enfant relâchait un minimum la pression parcourant son corps.

« Tu crains rien, je ne te veux aucun mal. Je sais que c'est facile à dire, mais c'est vrai… Je t'ai trouvé hier sur la plage. Tu étais prisonnière des pirates, c'est ça ? »

Aucune réponse. Mais le tremblement des draps reprit de plus belle, étant bien éloquent encore.

« Le bateau a été coulé par la marine. Les pirates sont soit morts, soit emprisonnés. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre. Tu peux sortir de là-dessous. »

La fillette écoutait, incrédule. Le navire et les pirates, lieux et acteurs de son enfer personnel, avaient été anéantis… Pouvait-elle vraiment y croire ? La chaleur devenait étouffante sous la couette, l'air particulièrement vicié. Elle ne pourrait pas passer sa vie sous une couette de toute manière.

« éh, tu m'entends ? Ça va ?»

La voix non loin se fit encore entendre. Elle devait appartenir à un jeune garçon vu son timbre, très certainement le propriétaire de la chambre. Le joueur de batte détestant les pirates… Se focalisant sur ce dernier détail, la fillette déglutit, rassemblant son courage. Elle se répétait en boucle les mots prononcés par le garçon inconnu. Le bateau avait coulé, les pirates étaient morts, elle était en sécurité… Lentement, toujours sujette à un léger tremblement, l'enfant rabattit un peu la couette sur sa tête, prenant quelques bouffées d'air frais bienfaiteur. Il fallait qu'elle parvienne à s'extraire de sa cachette et de sa torpeur…

A quelques pas, Smoker la regardait faire, sentant le combat intérieur qu'elle livrait, entre peur et espoir.

Finalement, au bout de quelques instants et quelques gigotements supplémentaires, l'adolescent vit émerger des draps une masse de courts cheveux bruns un rien hirsutes. Doucement, l'enfant se redressa, fuyant encore le contact visuel. La couette glissa contre son dos, la découvrant légèrement. Revêtue d'une des chemises de nuit sa mère lui allant bien trop grand, elle avait l'air encore plus petite que la veille. Smoker n'osa pas bouger, la laissant faire les choses à son rythme. Avec beaucoup d'hésitations, elle tourna son visage vers lui, n'osant pas encore encrer ses yeux dans les siens. Inconsciemment, le garçon ne pu s'empêcher de penser qu'elle ressemblait à un chaton dans sa façon bouger, dans sa crainte, sa fragilité et dans son minois enfantin abimé par les coups…

« Salut… » murmura-t-il, incapable de dire quoi que se fut d'autre, pris de court pas la vulnérabilité de sa silencieuse interlocutrice.

Lentement, elle releva son regard vers le sien, venant encrer des prunelles d'un bleu marine insondable dans celles troublées de son vis-à-vis. Il y avait là de quoi se noyer… Il pouvait y lire de la peur, de la détresse, de la souffrance aussi… des interrogations le concernant, bien sur. Mais également une lointaine étincelle d'espoir encore bridé… Si le regard vide de sa mère était la chose qu'il avait le plus de mal à supporter, celui-ci avait le don de le déstabiliser au plus au point.

« Je… Je m'appelle Smoker » reprit il, hésitant « ... Euh, enfin, je l'ai déjà dit ça je crois…Et toi ?»

Une très légère esquisse de sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de l'enfant malmenée. Le garçon se tenant face à elle était la première personne depuis ce qui lui paraissait être une éternité à s'adresser à elle comme à un être humain à part entière.

« Andréa… » murmura-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible. « je m'appelle Andréa… »

Smoker sourit en entendant sa protégée parler. Pour lui, c'était une première victoire. Et en elle, indéniablement, au milieu de son esprit tourmenté, l'espoir renaissait…


	5. Chapter 5

Mot de l'auteur : Bonjour à tous !  
Tout d'abord, un grand merci à Abiss672, Cosy-chwan et minimilie pour leurs commentaires ! Avant mon rendu de mémoire, ça m'a tellement remonté le moral de vous lire ! , Je suis contente que cette fic vous plaise, à vous ainsi qu'à toutes celles et ceux qui suivent les péripéties de Smoker, et j'espère que cela va continuer à être le cas !

Dans ce court chapitre, je préfère prévenir, il n'est cependant pas présent. Après un chapitre dédié à Andréa, celui-ci est dédié à la mère de notre Smoky national. Mais le prochain chapitre (cette nuit ou demain) est son grand retour, pas d'inquiétudes !

Bonne lecture à vous tous, j'espère que cela vous plaira !  
Mistishi

* * *

Dans sa chambre, à l'autre bout du couloir, Martika s'éveillait à son tour. Lentement, elle s'extirpa de sa torpeur médicamenteuse, ne parvenant pas encore à ouvrir les yeux. Quelle heure pouvait-il bien être ? Le temps paraissait lui glisser entre les doigts depuis la disparition de son époux… Au prix d'un effort qui lui semblait sur humain, la quarantenaire commença à s'étirer, pour forcer son corps assoupi à se réveiller. Elle finit par ouvrir les yeux, se retrouvant plongée dans les ténèbres de sa chambre dont les volets demeuraient constamment clos, théâtre sinistre des réminiscences incessantes de sa vie de bonheur disparue…

Inconsciemment, elle demeurait figée sur une moitié de lit, incapable de s'aventurer au delà d'une frontière invisible la séparant de l'endroit où dormait auparavant l'homme qu'elle aimait. Autrefois simple surface de matelas portant l'empreinte de l'être aimé, c'était à présent devenu une abîme de souvenirs dans laquelle elle craignait de chuter sans plus jamais pouvoir refaire surface. Et tout, absolument tout, dans cette demeure qui avait été la _leur_ avant de n'être plus que la _sienne_, était devenu un piège émotionnel dans lequel elle ne cessait de trébucher et de s'enliser.

A l'annonce du décès de son mari, Smoker et elle n'avaient rien dit. Tous deux étaient restés murés dans des silences dont les rouages étaient pourtant aux antipodes l'un de l'autre. Dans l'esprit de son fils, elle avait pu deviner de la colère, énormément de colère. Envers les pirates, et envers son père qui n'avait su se défendre. Elle n'avait rien ressenti. Ni colère, ni incompréhension, ni rébellion. Elle s'était contentée d'être anéantie. Comme si on avait gommé sa capacité à ressentir quoi que se fut. Le vide créé par l'absence était devenu son quotidien.

Et, tout avait perdu son sens.

Son travail, qu'elle avait fini par fuir pour se réfugier dans un emploi de nuit, ne côtoyant que le minimum possible d'êtres humains.  
Sa maison, où elle était devenue prisonnière, comme d'une tombe plongée dans l'obscurité.  
Son fils, qui la haïssait certainement pour sa faiblesse.  
Sa vie toute entière, qui ne lui appartenait plus.

Elle se trainait, survivait par obligation tout en se laissant dépérir au fur et à mesure. Elle avait planifié un suicide au long terme, afin de laisser le temps à son fils de voler de ses propres ailes… Progressivement, il allait se détacher de plus en plus d'elle, jusqu'à ne plus avoir le moindre lien le rattachant à elle… Ainsi, il ne souffrirait pas… Et le temps passé dans ce monde, seule, serait le prix de souffrance à payer pour s'assurer de retrouver son bien aimé de l'autre coté.

Cependant, elle n'avait pas prévu l'arrivée d'une nouvelle venue entre ses tristes murs. Un être brisé de plus sous son toit… Une enfant dont le destin s'était également moqué… Se fut ce détail qui fit piqua son âme anesthésiée. Elle se voyait en cette enfant blessée et amaigrie, comme si elle portait sur son corps toute l'étendue des souffrances psychologiques que Martika ressentait intérieurement.

Elle avait cédé à la requête de Smoker, qui l'avait regardé en face pour la première fois depuis peut être des semaines. Mais qu'allait-elle pouvoir faire de cette petite fille ? Vu l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait elle même, elle ne pourrait pas lui être d'un quelconque soutien. Elle pouvait panser ses plaies, lui offrir un toit si elle n'en avait plus, des vêtements, des repas, mais jamais elle ne pourrait lui donner l'amour qui lui serait nécessaire pour se reconstruire. Elle n'était plus capable d'en donner à qui que se fut, même pas à son fils, et encore moins à elle-même.

Qu'était elle donc devenue ?

Martika se redressa au milieu de ses draps, laissant échapper un profond et douloureux soupire, repoussant toutes ces questions au plus profond de son esprit tourmenté. Elle avait pris l'habitude de se contenter de faire un pas après l'autre, sans jamais penser à plus loin. De toute façon, elle ne voulait plus penser au futur, elle n'en avait plus.

A l'heure actuelle, elle devait se lever. Aller voir la fillette. Après… après elle aviserait.

Périlleusement, elle s'extirpa de son lit, demeurant assise à son bord de longues minutes encore. Elle se perdait dans la contemplation des ténèbres, s'y laissant happer entièrement…

D'un coup, elle entendit du bruit à la porte de la maison, la faisant sursauter. Elle reconnut rapidement la façon de faire et la voix de son fils, la plongeant dans une certaine perplexité. Il était rare, en effet, qu'il revienne ici avant qu'elle-même ne soit partie à son travail…

En son sein, une étincelle intriguée jaillit au milieu du néant, lui donnant la motivation nécessaire pour enfin réussir à se lever et à se faufiler jusqu'à la porte. Elle s'assit alors à même le sol, entre ouvrant très légèrement la porte afin d'observer et d'écouter ce qui se passait dans cette maison d'habitude plongée dans un silence de mort.

Malgré elle, la vie pouvait elle reprendre ses droits ?


	6. Chapter 6

« Andréa… » Murmura-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible « je m'appelle Andréa.»

Intérieurement, Smoker sentit son cœur se gonfler d'une joie incommensurable en l'entendant prononcer ces quelques paroles. Elle n'avait pas été totalement brisée par l'enfer qu'elle avait du traverser finalement… Il n'aurait su dire pourquoi, mais cette fillette représentait à ses yeux quelque chose de terriblement fragile, d'innocent et de pure, que ce monde hors de contrôle avait voulu broyer comme il le faisait avec tout être incapable de se défendre. Pourtant, l'adolescent était incapable d'éprouver le même dédain qu'il ressentait habituellement envers les faibles. Elle ne l'était pas. Ses quelques mots en étaient, à son sens, la preuve irréfutable.

Ne voulant pas laisser le silence retomber entre eux et louper ainsi sa chance de découvrir son invitée, le jeune homme reprit la parole, un rien maladroit.

«Andréa… c'est… sympa… comme nom… Et quel âge tu as ? »

L'intéressée ne répondit rien dans un premier temps, rabattant légèrement la couette sur ses épaules alors que son regard se perdait dans le vide. Elle être dans une profonde réflexion, plongeant le garçon dans une grande perplexité. Finalement, elle reprit la parole.

« Je sais plus trop… Je sais même quel jour on est… »

Elle fixait le mur lui faisant face, un éclair douloureux traversant ses prunelles marines. Combien de temps s'était il écoulé depuis l'anéantissement de son existence d'avant ? Pour survivre après son réveil sur le bateau pirate, elle avait appris à ne plus chercher à compter les jours de calvaire s'engrenant inlassablement, afin de ne pas sombrer la folie le plus totale. Elle s'était coupée de monde au point d'être hors du temps.

« On est le 7 décembre. » dit Smoker, extirpant la fillette de ses cogitations.

Doucement, elle tourna son regard vers lui, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

« le 7 décembre… » répéta-t-elle, comme pour tenter de se raccrocher à une réalité dont elle avait été exclue depuis trop longtemps. « J'ai fêté mes 11 ans le 14 février dernier. Je dois encore avoir 11 ans du coup… »

« Le 14 février ? » reprit Smoker dans la foulée, croisant les bras sur le ventre. « C'est pas la date d'un truc gnan gnan ça ? »

L'évocation du mot 'gnan-gnan' fit tiquer la jeune fille. C'était un mot tellement étrange… enfantin… gaguesque. 'Gnan-gnan', c'était bien un mot de garçon voulant se moquer des filles. Ça se veut condescendant sans être méchant. Quelle évolution par rapport aux vociférations des pirates raisonnant encore à ses oreilles ! Andréa détailla un peu plus l'adolescent qui se tenait face à elle en se grattant le menton. Il était plutôt grand, un peu maigrelet. Ses cheveux avaient une couleur blanche tirant légèrement vers le vert alors que ses yeux étaient d'un ambre vif et perçant. Il portant une chemise ouverte sur un t shirt noir et un pantalon lui allant bien trop grand. Il émanait de lui une aura 'brute', sans détour. Cela avait quelque chose de réconfortant…

« C'est la saint valentin ! » finit il par déclarer en claquant des doigts, victorieux.

L'air satisfait animant les yeux de son vis-à-vis arracha un léger sourire à la jeune fille.

« gnan-gnan, effectivement… » murmura-t-elle en scrutant Smoker qui se rendit alors compte de l'attention qu'elle lui portait depuis quelques instants déjà, le déstabilisant un peu.

Il se racla alors la gorge pour se redonner contenance, s'ébouriffant les cheveux.

« Oué, oué, c'est sur… En même temps j'ai pas grand-chose à dire »

« Comment ça ? » Questionna-t-elle, un rien intriguée.

« Moi, j'suis du 14 mars. » déclara-t-il avec dédain, allant encrer son regard sur le jardin qu'il pouvait voir à travers la fenêtre, croisant à nouveau ses bras sur son torse de la manière qu'il voulait la plus virile qu'il fut.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent sans que plus un mot ne fut prononcé. Son effet de style avait fait un bide complet apparemment. Il reporta à nouveau son attention sur son interlocutrice qui ne l'avait pas lâché du regard, visiblement dubitative.

« C'est un truc gnan-gnan aussi ? » finit-elle par lâcher en haussant un sourcil, achevant à terre la tentative hasardeusement virile de Smoker.

« Moué » lui répondit il, un rien boudeur. « T'as jamais entendu parlé du White Day ? »

« Non… Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

« C'est l'inverse de la saint valentin. » expliqua l'adolescent d'un ton neutre.

Une nouvelle fois, il pu voir le cerveau de sa vis-à-vis se mettre en marche alors qu'elle cherchait à comprendre le sens de sa phrase. Elle laissa se perdre son regard dans le vide en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, gigotant très légèrement sur place en faisant onduler une mèche de courts cheveux bruns indisciplinés dressés au sommet de son crâne. Un vrai chaton… Au bout d'une poignée de secondes, elle reporta son attention sur lui.

« Un jour où on distribue des claques aux gens ? » déclara-t-elle avec une sincérité sans faille.

Smoker regarda Andréa, incrédule, avant d'éclater de rire face à la naïveté de sa réponse, la faisant sursauter.

« J'aimerai bien tient ! Il y a bien des gens à qui je distribuerai volontiers des taquets… non, c'est une autre connerie dégoulinante de guimauve. La saint val', les filles offrent des chocolats. Et le white day, c'est les mecs qui le font. »

La fillette l'écouta en silence débiter sa tirade bien rôdée, assimilant ses paroles en acquiesçant doucement.

« Pas mal gnan-gnan aussi, du coup… » conclut elle, une étincelle un rien malicieux traversant ses pupilles d'océan.

Relevant la boutade, Smoker afficha un léger sourire.

« Net. »

Andréa soutint encore un peu son regard avant de s'en détacher, regardant par la fenêtre. Le silence retomba brièvement dans la pièce, un rien pesant. Smoker avala sa salive, réfléchissant à toute vitesse pour embrayer sur un autre sujet. Il scrutait les traits de l'enfant encore tant marqués par les coups qu'elle avait reçut, y percevant un sérieux un peu sinistre qu'il ne voulait pas y voir.

« Et sinon tu… » Commença-t-il.

« Où sommes-nous ? » la coupa Andréa, les yeux toujours braqués sur le haut des arbres qu'elle percevait depuis le lit.

Smoker laissa échapper un léger soupire, plongeant ses mains sans poches. Il glissa un rapide coin d'œil vers le paysage inintéressant qu'il connaissait par cœur mais qu'elle ne faisait que découvrir avant de reporter son attention sur elle.

« Une petite île pommée d'East Blue. Pas loin de Logue Town. Tu es originaire d'où ? »

Lentement, la fillette ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine, les enserrant de ses bras, fuyant toujours son regard d'ambre. L'adolescent pouvait voir ses sourcils bruns se froncer alors que des souvenirs devaient refaire surface à l'évocation de son île natale. Il n'y avait jusqu'à là jamais pensé, mais il était possible que sa protégée possède de la famille quelque part…

« Tu veux qu'on fasse des démarches pour que tu puisses rentrer chez toi ? T'es pas prisonnière ici, tu sais… »

Andréa ne dit rien. Elle resserra sa prise autour de ses jambes, étouffant avec une maitrise experte ses sanglots naissants. Des mois de pratique… Cependant, les larmes n'étaient pas aussi dociles, emplissant progressivement ses yeux en brouillant sa vue. Les cimes des arbres inconnus qu'elle voyait par la fenêtre se transformèrent rapidement en taches vertes floues alors que l'eau salée dévalait sa joue cireuse. Elle déglutit difficilement, assaillie par un raz de marée d'émotions dévastatrices. Elle reprenait conscience d'une vérité qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginée possible : elle était vivante… Elle était libre… Mais elle n'avait plus personne. Elle avait tout perdu lors de cette maudite nuit… Qu'allait-elle devenir maintenant ?

Smoker resta figer au pied du lit, la fixant dans une douloureuse observation. La scène prenait un air de déjà vu inacceptable à son sens. Il avait trop vu sa mère se faire submerger par ses démons, tétanisée et pétrifiée, incapable de bouger de ne serait ce que de le regarder en face. Elle se contenter de fuir la réalité, de se vautrer dans sa douleur et de parfois pleurer silencieusement. Il n'y avait rien de pire que ça…

Refusant de voir Andréa prendre le même chemin, il décida de prendre les choses en mains. Il n'avait pas pu sauver sa mère, il ne la laissera pas sombrer elle aussi. D'un pas décidé, il contourna le lit, venant se positionner juste à coté de la demoiselle. Il hésita encore une poignée de secondes avant de s'assoir à ses cotés, braquant avec détermination son regard sur elle.

« Andréa… »

Elle laissa choir son regard sur les draps, refusant encore de le regarder. Smoker hésita à la toucher pour la faire tourner son visage vers le sien, mais il savait que vu ce qu'elle avait du endurer au cours de sa captivité, se n'était pas une bonne idée… Il reprit alors la parole d'une voix qu'il espérait être le plus apaisant possible.

« Andréa… Regarde, s'il te plait. »

La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre inférieure, reniflant doucement. Elle hésita quelques instants, fermant les yeux tout en les essuyant d'un revers de main avant de les couvrir avec cette dernière. Elle se sentait perdue, tellement perdue…

« Andréa… »

Pourtant… Elle n'était pas seule… Lentement, elle ferma son poing, tapotant doucement son front, comme pour chasser ses sombres idées. Au bout de ce qui parut à Smoker durer une éternité, elle rouvrit ses paupières, tournant ses pupilles dont la couleur avait été exacerbée par les larmes vers lui, ne disant cependant rien.

« Tu n'es pas toute seule. » reprit-il, soulagé à un point qui le surprit lui même. « Je suis là. Je ne te laisserai pas. »

L'étendue du bouleversement que provoquèrent ses quelques mots dans l'esprit de l'enfant égarée pouvait se lire dans les deux étendues bleu-violet de ses yeux, se répercutant chez son vis-à-vis.

« Pourquoi ? » Murmura-t-elle en un souffle. « Pourquoi tu ferais ça ? »

Smoker prit quelques secondes pour répondre, se perdant dans ces yeux immenses braqués vers lui, comme cherchant à sonder son âme. Elle l'avait regardé, elle avait tourné le dos à ses démons pour revenir dans la réalité et le regarder, lui, plutôt que de se laisser happer… Et pour, lui, à cet instant, cela valait tout l'or du monde…

« Parce que tu me vois… » Finit il par dire. « Et parce que moi aussi, je te vois… »


End file.
